


You Caught My Eye (All I See is You)

by notanannoyingfangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves ice cream parlors, with their happy pastel color schemes and atmosphere. The punk guy who works behind the counter is just an added bonus. Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Caught My Eye (All I See is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is something I’ve been working on for a while and I’m rather proud of it so I hope you like it. I’ve jumped on the bandwagon and couldn’t resist writing a pastel!dan fic. Thanks to theinsanityplays for letting me bounce ideas off of her for the first half of this fic!

Dan loved ice cream parlors, with their faded pastel yellow and pinks. They were happy places, home to smiling children and relieved parents. There was one parlor he liked in particular, a small building stuffed between two shops, practically a hole in the wall.

But the inside, oh the inside. Yellow and white striped walls, round pink tables and pale blue chairs. The inside was heaven. 

And Dan never felt out of place, like his lavender jumper and flower crowns didn't belong. It was the kind of place that reminded him why he loved all of the pastel colors in the first place.

Something about the building just screamed spring. Something about the building screamed his name. It was the kind of place he'd be happy to live in forever. Not that he could live in an ice cream shop, but someday his house was going to be as happy as those yellow walls.

It was weird, how something as little as ice cream could make him feel accepted, could make him forget about all the horrible things people usually say. No one ever said them inside of the ice cream parlor.

But today, today Dan felt like his sanctuary had been violated because the person wiping sticky ice cream off the counter wasn't the bubbly girl with the ombré ponytail.. what was her name? Zoe. The person behind the counter wasn't Zoe.

Instead it was a man, taller than Dan's slight, eighteen year old frame. His (obviously dyed) black hair was cut in a fringe, covering one of his eyes. Tattoo selves and gauges and a lip ring and a nose ring. He looked startling out of place wearing the bright yellow apron over his all black outfit.

He glanced up, though, when the bell on the door jingled cheerfully to alert the workers of any customer's presence. Dan felt his cheeks flush when the man's eyes caught his own. Dan could drown in those eyes.      

The man grinned, and that looked  _really_  out of place compared to the rest of him.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, and Dan can't help but notice that his voice is deep with a northern accent, and it shouldn't be as attractive as it is. This boy shouldn't be as attractive as he is, because he looks like bad news. Dan doesn't need bad news.

He's about to reply with the usual, before remembering that this man doesn't know what his regular order is.

"Just vanilla with sprinkles," Dan said, studying the floor, waiting for the man to laugh at him. He doesn't, but Dan can hear him move away to prepare the ice cream.

"Where's Zoe?" Dan asked, feeling slightly more comfortable addressing the back of the man's head than his startling eyes.

The man turned back around, handing Dan his ice cream, "why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "do you have a crush on her?"

Dan had a feeling that he had meant the question to come across as teasing, not nosy, so Dan responded as such. "Not really, she's not really my type."

"Oh," The man - his name tag said Phil - asked, bending across the counter. "What is your type then?"

"Boys usually," Dan said, before walking out of the ice cream parlor.

\--

Dan was slightly scared to go back to the ice cream parlor because what if that man was a homophobic asshole and he was gonna be a total dick the next time Dan went to the shop.

But that place was his second home, and he couldn't stay away for long.

He went on a Saturday morning, hoping that Zoe would still be working her usual weekend shift. Dan wasn't sure why he wanted to avoid the other man so badly, but he was relieved when he opened the door and saw Zoe standing at her usual place behind the counter.

"The usual?"  She asked, the ever present smile already dancing across her lips. Dan nodded, grateful to be around a friendly presence.

"Why weren't you here the other day?" Dan asked, before realizing that his question was probably personal and none of his business. However, Zoe just grinned even wider (almost as if she had thought no one would notice her absence, as if anyone could miss the towering punk who had replaced her).

"I was visiting my boyfriend," she said happily, "so Phil said he'd cover my shift. You've never met him before?"

Dan shook his head.

"That makes sense he works Friday and Saturday nights, you know, when we get real busy."

"So anyway," Dan said, wanting to change the topic for some reason, "you were visiting your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, Alfie, he's great. Lives down in Brighton." She gushed, then paused, "do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Dan?"

Dan shook his head again, shuffling his feet. "No, no boyfriend."

Zoe leaned across the counter, resting her chin in her hands, "I could set you up if you wanted, I bet you'd love Tyler..."

"That's okay, Zoe, but I appreciate it."

Zoe shrugged, turning to help the family who had come in behind Dan.

\--

Maybe it was weird, how Dan couldn't stop thinking about that guy - Phil - who had been at the ice cream shop. Dan wasn't sure why he was so bothered, at the idea of there being this other worker. He wasn't niave enough to believe that Zoe was the sole worker there.

No, it was something else.

Maybe it was how the guy looked, how much he contrasted to the quiet beauty of the parlor. He'd been beautiful too, though. In a harsher, almost violent way. 

Maybe he wasn't bothered at all, maybe that was the problem. Maybe he was irritated, maybe he was.. pleased?

Dan wasn't sure what he was feeling, which was part of the problem. Because a part of him felt betrayed, like his peace had been broken. But the other part of him, the other part of him was elated.

This guy, he was a mystery. Why would he work at an ice cream parlor, what his tattoos meant.

And maybe, just maybe, he was a mystery that Dan wanted to solve.

\--

The next time he went to the ice cream shop, Dan was almost disappointed that it was Zoe standing behind the counter. Then he scolded himself because he definitely didn't need to be interested in Phil.

Phil.

"Hey Zoe," he greeted, making a point to start using her name more often. Maybe they could be friends.

"Hey," she replied, and Dan realized that while she might know his order, she probably had no idea what his name was.

"Dan," he supplied, adjusting his flower crown from where it was nestled amongst his chocolate curls.

"Dan," she said with a smile, "that's better than hobbit head, I suppose."

Dan felt his nose wrinkle, "I hate my curls," he groaned.

Zoe shook her head, "they suit you," she protested.

Leaning across the counter, Zoe let her voice drop to a whisper (though the shop was completely empty). "So I had to work a double shift yesterday with Phil, he wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Me?" Dan asked, his voice sqeaking.

"Oh yeah, the 'cute boy with the flower crown'," Zoe said, her eyes twinkling, "I think he wanted to ask you out. You know if you wanted me to set you up with Phil instead of Tyler, you could have just told me. Didn't really think he was your type."

"He's not," Dan said, studying the floor.

"Oh," Zoe said, sounding a little sad, "should I tell him not to waste his time, then?"

"No!" Dan exclaimed, "that's not what I meant! I mean, he's not my usual type." 

"Do you want his number, Dan?" Zoe asked with a knowing smirk, pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket of her apron.

"Maybe," Dan admitted sheepishly, then he smirked, "but you can tell him that he has to give it to me himself."

Zoe laughed, filling the air of the ice cream shop, "I will do, you just make sure you come Friday night, yeah?"

"Okay," Dan agreed, "I'll be here."

\--

Dan was more nervous than he cared to admit, he had taken extra time with his appearance and his fingers were constantly unlocking and locking his phone, giving away just how nervous he actually was. Which was stupid, because he already knew that Phil liked him (or at least found him attractive, according to Zoe).

Pushing open the door to the ice cream shop, Dan allowed himself to take comfort in the familiar surroundings and cheerful tinkling of the bells above the door. Glancing over the counter he saw that Phil's back was turned, a cone for one of the many children already in line. Zoe stood beside him, at the cash register, and she smiled when she saw Dan.

Dan held his fingers to his lips, slipping into the line. Taking advantage of the parents in front of him, Dan kept himself out of Phil's sight, a teasing smile on his lips.   

The parents in front of him moved on to pay, giving Phil (who looked frazzled) the chance to finally catch sight of Dan.

"Dan, hey," he said, sounding a little breathless. Phil leaned across the counter, the pokemon t-shirt he was wearing as well as the casual pose made him look much less intimidating than he had the other day.

"Hi," Dan said, hating both how shy he sounded and the blush that was creeping across his face.

"Your usual?" Phil asked, grinning cheekily.

"How did you-"

"Zoe," Phil replied before Dan could even finish his question.

Dan felt his grin grow even wider, mirroring Phil's pose, Dan leaned across the counter. "I heard that you were asking about me."

Phil blushed, the stark red contrasting with his pale skin, "You're intriguing," he said at last, glancing away.

Dan bit his lip, "I am?" He asked, genuinely confused. He was far from interesting.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Phil asked suddenly, "you're the most intriguing person in the world."

Dan glanced down at the counter space between them, his blush creeping further across his cheeks. "I believe you have something for me," he said at last, in an obvious attempt to change the conversation.

Luckily Phil didn't push, instead he grinned and reached into his jean pocket. "I was told that you wanted this from my own two hands" he said, chuckling.

Dan reached up, adjusting his flower crown self consciously, "I wouldn't have believed it otherwise."

"I'm offended," Zoe called, making both boy's grin though they both chose to ignore her.

"Why not?" Phil asked with a smirk, "am I really too good to be true."

"Yes," Dan said quickly, reaching the rest of the way across the counter to press a soft, quick kiss to Phil's lips.

The metal of the other boy's lip ring was cool against Dan's lips, and he expected it to be uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It felt right.

"I think that's you," Phil said, staring at Dan with wide blue eyes.

Fighting to hold back his grin, Dan left the line, walking toward the door (if he was sauntering his hips a little more than usual, well..).

"Call me," Phil called, just as Dan pushed open the door.

"I will," Dan replied, and he knew without a doubt that he was going to.

The next time Dan Howell walked into the ice cream shop, he had a boyfriend.

 


End file.
